


blood, reflecting

by orphan_account



Series: survival instinct [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Dark, Torture, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Waves are caked in blood, coins clinging as they fall.A team is torn and reknit under a burning sky.Light is stamped out, and dark tides flow forth.Death comes.





	1. br/ea/k

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Spy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973198) by [AshesFall (Cloud_Nine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Nine/pseuds/AshesFall). 



Gato’s men both do and do not succeed.

They do not halt the building of bridges, nor do they end the builder. They do, however, capture Team 7, crushing them beneath a swarm of humanity. The genin (and attendant jounin) are restrained and locked beneath the manse of Gato, beaten and chained in cells. 

They are grilled for information, but refuse to yield. Traitors will not be made from the hopelessly loyal, and the ‘torturers’ only receive bruises- and in the one assigned to Naruto’s case, a broken nose. The actual torture begins that night.

———

Naruto screams in pain as the man tears his teeth from his mouth with some kind of a clamp, shockingly white teeth spattered in red and set down almost lovingly into a hammered metal bowl. He gasps around the blood pooling in his mouth and attempts to blink back the tears streaming down his face. 

The man grins sadistically and yanks his hair downwards, forcing the blood to splash out of his mouth and stain the jumpsuit, “Now, boy, you're gonna tell me who the fuck sent you. A Konoha headband don’t mean shit to nobody, and with as many of those pussies die a week, you could have gotten this one off a corpse.

So,” the man continues, grabbing a thick knife from the metal tray balanced on the stool next to them and dragging it across Naruto’s neck, leaving behind a trail of painful red, “who.. sent.. you?” 

Naruto remembers what it was that Kakashi-sensei said- ‘ _Those who abandon their friends are worse than trash.’_ All his life, the village has been a friend to him, even if some were not as friendly as others, and he, in that moment, vows to defend it. He isn’t _trash._ He rears back, gathering his energy, and spits up blood onto the man’s face. Said man snarls and digs the blade into his left kneecap, tearing forth another yowl of agony, and wrenches it back, the bone flopping out in open air on a thread of pale skin.

———

Sakura howls in pain as Gato’s bodyguards force her thighs open and out of socket with twin, simultaneous _krrk_ noises. A dagger’s blade slips between her skin and the panties concealing her untouched ‘lower half’ from view, and pulls, cutting it completely, her pale skin on display for the looming form of Gato.

The man lets out a perverse, drunken giggle, and begins to undo his pants. “I’ve always wanted to try out Konoha-nin pussy,” he nearly moans as he frees his cock, “and this one’s untouched, too!” Gato sneers. He grasps both of her shoulders, lines the tip of his head at her entrance, and _rams_. 

Sakura screams as her hymen breaks and his cock forces her untouched pussy wide open, blood coating it in an iron-scented, deep crimson lubricant. The corrupt businessman grunts and moans in times with her screams as his thrusts jostle her hips and the raw nerves within her flare to life with pain. Her screams become sobbed death threats as the ‘fun’ continues, and eventually even those die down as Gato lets out an animalistic groan and cums, filling her with his seed.

The sobbing continues as he allows his men ‘turns’ with her.

As the first daybreak approaches, she has sequestered herself within her own mind, begging the gods to make it stop.

(If they exist, they do not hear her.)

———

Sasuke growls through his mouthful of rags at the woman who his prying his toenails away with sloppy, sadistic yanks. Her grin is chilling, and she drips something onto the bleeding nailbed. Sasuke screams and writhes in agony as his foot sizzles and hisses, acid eating into the delicate flesh. As the acid dilutes and loses its potency, the woman heals it fully, nail and all, and begins again. 

The woman tests her serums in him as the hours go on, the sounds of both Sakura and Naruto’s similar fates echoing through the dank cellar. His eyes, forced closed and leaking tears, spin rabidly as Mangekyō Sharingan. Suffering is Sasuke’s guide in this time, and it appears to be intent on teaching him a lesson he won’t soon forget.

———

Hatake Kakashi struggles against his chakra-sealing chains as his genin’s exclamations of pain reverberate through the hallways and into his ears. The scents of blood and sweat and sex are in the air, instinctual need to _protect_  sputtering and failing. He can’t reach them, can’t stop the pain, can’t fight off their problems like he did with Zabuza and Haku. It takes all of his will not to dislocate his thumbs and wrists in vain hopes of rescuing the three children who he’d grown so attached to.

 _‘I’m sorry, Minato-sensei,’_ he thinks, _‘I failed your son. It’s my fault.’_

(The dead cannot hear, and some part of him knows this all too well.)

———

 


	2. br/ea/ko/ut

One month passes in that hell. One month of pain, of degradation, of being torn to shreds and healed and torn apart again. They do not bow, even when their throats are hoarse and cracked from screaming, when they shake from electrical tremors, when every breath burns, when they lose their voices from the constant questioning.

 

Nearly an entire pound of teeth have been pried from Konohan heads. The three Genin have all been _used_  to sate lust, and those few who were bold enough to try for Hatake did not succeed, losing a limb (or their lives) for the trouble. Scars and burns (chemical or otherwise) have found no place on skin thanks to the efforts of the mercenary med-nin that Gato hired. 

The one who finally crumbles beneath the pressure is not a Genin- it is the blood of the White Fang. 

-

“Please...” Kakashi forces out, “...let the Genin go. Keep me, but let them leave.” The constant pain that he can practically taste on the air has finally worn him down, each scream his team- his _pups_ \- release slamming into him like a kunai to the gut. Every harsh breath, every barely-concealed sob - they’ve torn him apart. Gato smirks. “Which one, then, shinobi- _san?”_ The man sneers at him. “Which of them is going free, to tell your precious masters that you failed _pitifully_?”

Kakashi blurts out “Naruto,” and realizes what he’s said with growing horror. “Eh? The blondie? Alright.” He turns to face someone deeper into the darkness. “Set the kid loose.” He hears the door of a cell open and chains unlock and rattle.

Suddenly, the entire complex is engulfed by a Killing Intent so powerful that several of Gato’s guards pass out on the spot. A cracked and abused voice rasps, “ ** _Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._ ” **The cells fill with smoke, and hundreds of ragged, feral-looking Naruto clones, each in their own Tailed Beast Cloak, spring into existence, swarming the guards and tearing them to shreds beneath sharpened nails and razor teeth. Gato is knocked unconscious by Kakashi lunging forwards, grabbing his collar, and slamming his head into the metal bars. 

———

Gato wakes with a headache that could topple a mountain. Standing above him are his four ‘acquisitions’, who have bound him in chains to the supports of the room. They’ve each redressed in better clothing- some of which is his- and each share the same look he’s seen on the other Missing-nin he’s hired and betrayed- blind, irrational, soul-incinerating  _fury_. 

The pink-haired one he remembers using swings. His world becomes pain.

(Beneath his thrashing, screaming form, a severed human penis drops to the dusty cellar floor.)

The other three quickly join her in his punishment.

———

Kakashi envelops his blood-soaked, sobbing Genin in his equally blood-soaked and sobbing embrace. _His pups are safe, now. Safer than they’ve been in weeks._ Naruto, in full-body shudders, clings to his left arm and cries into his shoulder. Sasuke grasps his right hand like a lifeline, knuckles pale with the force he’s exerting. Sakura holds them and cries.

They begin to exit the manor of Gato, snatching up storage scrolls (of Naruto’s stolen design, ones he’d memorized as containing his first torturer’s ‘tools’) of treasure and belongings. The adrenaline rioting through them at the thought of freedom gives them strength enough to carve apart every guard they see. 

They flee into the wilderness of Wave Country, leaving in their wake a flaming compound that is littered with the corpses of the dead.

 


	3. dogs without leashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the words of my Uncle: “I’M BACK, FUCKERS!”

_“Trust your gut,”_ Father had always said.  _“A shinobi’s instincts are almost always right.”_

Sasuke blurs from branch to branch at near-lightning speeds, his teammates beside him on either side, Hatake-san ( _the wolf, dead eyes in the dark, Gato’s final screams as his eyes pop from the current in his blood_ ) behind them and hot on their trail like a vengeful guardian angel.

(He has unlearned that which he knew and been reborn under waning light, his body ravaged by many agonies- ‘Father’ was a  _fool._ Trusting your gut was an easy way to earn more suffering.)

Hatake-san lets out what is nearly a growled order and all three of them stop dead in their tracks- a small bandit encampment bustles with activity in a clearing several feet away. He looks to his teammates ( _fangirl, usuratonkachi, family-home-safe_ ) and nods. 

———

Naruto drops down into a nearby bush and activates a modified  _Oiroke no Jutsu_ , taking on the appearance of a 17-year-old in bloodied traveler’s clothes that barely conceal her dignity (he’s felt what that dignity means, had his taken as both himself and ‘Naruko’, seen it torn from his team) and rushes out of the brambles in false panic, catching the attention of the bandits. The largest of these criminals begin to get up, smiling lecherously ( _don’t look at me with **his**  eyes_) and coming forwards to ‘greet’ her. 

“Hey there, little lady, what is a cutie like y- ghrk!”

‘She’ pulls her kunai from his neck and watches blankly as he bleeds out, several large orbs of flame raining down into the camp, chakra-fueled flames exploding outwards in primal hunger and consuming those closest to the campfire. Sakura and Sasuke dart into the clearing- kunai drawn and gleaming in dying firelight- and mop up the final bandit with two well-placed flings that send their weapons home into his throat and gut.

——

Sakura pulls one of the bodies out of the clearing and slumps it against the closest tree, grunting softly at the weight of a full human body falling from her shoulders. 

“Better them than me,” she murmurs as the woman’s cooling body hits the ground with a dull _‘thud’_. “better them than me...”

She knows that the first kill should be permanently ingrained in her memories, but it already feels like throwing her kunai happened lifetimes ago. She should probably be sick to her stomach, or horrified, but she feels... _bored._ Unsatisfied.

Killing Gato wasn’t like this- the feeling of his skin giving way beneath her kunai was delightfully cathartic, forced a flush to her cheeks and a giggle into her throat, sent heat into her shaking, abused thighs- and she wishes the man was alive again so she could savor it this time.

——

 Kakashi watches silently from his perch in the trees as his Genin ( _pups-pack-protect-nurture-save_ ) strip the corpses and seal the bodies in scrolls.

Each of them has broken in ways he never did, never considered- Sakura’s gone from scared pup to hyena, giggling madly as she tears up the obstacles in her way. To everyone’s surprise, including her own, she enjoys fighting at the front- taking limbs off with brutal slashes from her stolen cleavers, kicking legs in or snapping necks- and delights in beating the strongest into submission.

Sensei’s s-  _Naruto_ has slipped into his mask flawlessly, becoming a blank-faced assassin, taking up henges and identities as if they are nothing but clothing. He finds comfort in seals, Uzumaki blood singing as he weaves lines and spirals into incomprehensible (if not insanity-inspired) patterns that suck up chakra and convert it into medical chakra for those who carry the marks on their skin.

The Uchiha boy ducked his family’s curse and remained as stubbornly Uchiha as usual, if not a little clingier- it is hard to separate him from his teammates, to get him to listen without them- but he has grown into a fighter that would make his clan proud.

But he is proudest of their unity, their near-kinship, their grace fighting together- they are practically a well-oiled machine, three bodies with one mind- and he sometimes struggles to keep up with their maddening speed, sometimes sitting back and read Icha Icha while the tricolor carousel of death flattens whatever token resistance they find.

They each pick up shirts with attached masks like his- he pretends to tear up at the sight of his ‘mini-me’ squad and ends up actually crying at their genuine concern and worry for his emotional state as they begin to panic due to said crocodile tears.

(He nearly kicks himself in the teeth for not buying them their own copies of Icha-Icha to improve the image- they _are_ his Genin, after all- and instead buys everyone wooden masks that look akin to a wolf.)

——

Itachi never thought he’d end up running from his own little brother, nor did he expect Sasuke’s team to instantly fly into instant rages at his sudden appearance- seriously, what the _fuck_ happened to Konoha while he was gone- and certainly never thought that a little girl he found in the forest would explode into a massively furious White Fang of Konoha, who then subsequently _tore his eyes out_ and had him trade them with Sasuke.

(He hobbles back to the Akatsuki hideout missing most of his blood, a large seal on his back that allowed him to summon all four of them with a gesture. He is put on bed rest for a week as he sleeps off his near-mauling at the hands of scarily empty-looking Genin.)

——

They decide as a unit to return to Konoha- something about a new Hokage- and begin the long voyage back from where they are in the Land of Snow.

(Kakashi complains about how sore he’ll be after the walk, and is promptly rewarded by being carried all the way to the Land of Fire piggyback by them, each taking turns to carry him when the previous carrier is too tired or sore to carry him any longer.)


End file.
